Love Knows No Boundaries
by kirstie23
Summary: ON HIATUS. When The Cullens left Forks and Bella's life, she was shattered. Now things have changed and Bella is powerful. What impact will the return of The Cullens have on her easy existence.
1. Remembering

**Here is my new story. Don't stress, I'm still writing Everything Changes But You, but I've had this idea in my head for a couple of days and I needed to get it written. Bella was nagging me to do it hehe. Enjoy.**

**DISCLAIMER: Roses are red, Violets are blue, I don't own Twilight, So you can't sue. (Whoever wrote that disclaimer rocks). All characters, except Melinda, David and Shaun, are owned by the awesome Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

Bella Swan pulled up to the large mansion. The top of her car pulled down, the sun shining in and the music in her car up as loud as it could go. Pulling in next to the black BMW Z4, she turned off the engine to her Audi TT and climbed elegantly out of the car. She smiled to herself as the diamond bracelet on her wrist sparkled like her skin. Making sure the car was armed, she walked gracefully towards the front door of the luxurious mansion. Before she had time to slip the key in the lock, the door swung open to reveal a stunning staircase and a welcoming entrance.  
"Welcome home Miss Swan," David, the Butler greeted as he slipped the black coat off Bella's back and hung it in the entrance closet. "I presume business is going well." "Yes thank you David," she replied warmly. "Where's Melinda?" "Upstairs in her room Miss Swan," David answered. He excused himself and went off towards the kitchen as Bella headed upstairs. Knocking lightly on the soft pink door, she opened it quietly and watched as Melinda sat at her little table having an imaginary tea party. Bella allowed a small smile as she remembered her childhood and the many tea parties she had with her dolls. Melinda looked up and her beautiful brown eyes grew wide as she realised Bella was there.  
"Mummy," she squealed and ran to her mother. Bella laughed as she hugged her daughter close.  
"How has my little girl been?" Bella asked following her daughter into the overly pink bedroom.  
"I've been good mummy. David has been looking after me. Yesterday we went to the fun park and he went on all the rides with me even the scary ones," Melinda babbled as she made room at the small table for her mother.  
"And I will never be doing it again," David said as he entered Melinda's bedroom with a basket full of clothing.  
"Please can we go again David?" Melinda begged. Her brown eyes took on a sad puppy dog look and David relented quickly.  
"Any time you want Miss Melinda," David said before turning his attention to Bella. "Miss Swan, there are a few messages for you in your office that need replying too." "Thanks David," Bella answered. "Honey, mummy is going to be in her office working. I'll be in later to tuck you in." Melinda nodded and got back to her tea party. Descending the stairs and walked across the entrance to her office, she closed the door a little more forcefully then she should have and crossed the room to her large mahogany desk. Taking a seat, she picked up the large stack of messages and began thumbing through them. Most of them were from her employers. She picked up the phone ready to dial a number when the last message caught her attention.  
_Miss Alice Cullen called, 24th May. She asks that you reply immediately._  
Bella stared dumbfoundedly at the message for several moments before screwing it up and throwing it at the rubbish bin. The Cullen's were history in Bella's books. Concentrating on work, she started making calls.

"Kimberley, we can't afford to take on anymore waitresses. Stick her in the club for the moment. I'll be out tomorrow to check her out," Bella said before hanging up the phone. There was a soft knock at the door and seconds later Melinda walked in.  
"Mummy, you promised to tuck me in," Melinda whispered as she walked around the desk to her mother.  
"I'm sorry baby. Mummy had to deal with work problems," Bella explained and hoisted Melinda into her lap. "I have to go back to the hotel tomorrow to sort a few things out but I promise I won't be gone long." Melinda nodded, kissed her mother on the check and then ran out of the room with the grace of a dancer. Finally finished with her work problems, she leaned back in her comfortable desk chair, propped her legs on the desk and got lost in her thoughts. Six years. It had been six years since it had happened. Six years since the love of her life walked out on her. Edward Cullen. The only man she had ever loved and he had left her heartbroken and alone. She remembered that day better then any other day. He had been funny all day. Not his usual self and she sensed that something was wrong the second he had arrived at her house to take her to school. However, that day they drove straight passed Forks High School and continued onto the Cullen house.

_"Bella, you know that I love you, right?" Edward asked as he lead her into the house. Bella grinned to herself.  
"I love you too Edward," she confessed.  
"And you know that I would never intentionally hurt you," he continued, ignoring her confession.  
"Edward what's wrong?" she asked, suddenly afraid.  
"Were leaving," he said, his eyes looking anywhere but at Bella.  
"Where are we going?" she asked, a wave of relief washing over her.  
"Not you Bella. Your staying here." Bella stared at him for the longest time, before bursting into laughter.  
"Your hilarious Edward," she said between fits of laughter. However, Edward's face didn't look like he was joking and she immediately ceased the laughter.  
"Your not joking are you?" she asked after a few seconds of silence. She felt angry tears beginning to build yet she wouldn't allow them to fall.  
"You need to have a normal life and you can't have that while I'm around. The rest of the family have agreed. They are already waiting for me in Denali and then were moving on," he explained. The tears began to fall and as he kissed her one last time, Bella fell apart. She begged him to come back long after he had gone. It wasn't until the next morning that she realised he wasn't coming back. Three weeks later while lounging in bed, having cried herself dry, she remembered him mentioning Denali. Climbing quickly out of bed, she tied her hair in a messy ponytail, threw on an old pair of jeans and a sweat shirt, she ran downstairs, tripping on the last stepped, and grabbed her car keys. She left a cryptic note for Charlie explaining that she had gone to visit some friends and would be back in a few days. Climbing into the Lexus convertible that Edward and Alice had bought her for an 18th birthday present she sped off towards Denali. She didn't know how long she had been driving, but suddenly she had arrived. She hadn't slept or eaten in awhile yet she didn't care. She needed to see Edward. She needed a better explanation then needing a normal life. She was disappointed when she knocked on the door and found that the Cullen's had left. It was then that she begged Tanya to turn her into a vampire._

"Miss Swan. Your plane leaves in a few hours, shouldn't you be packing?" David interrupted and Bella jumped out of her chair in fright. Clutching at her cold heart she smiled a thank you at David and left the office. She packed quickly and pulled the suitcase downstairs. Her chauffeur, Shaun, held open the door to the Mercedes and smiled warmly as she climbed in. He placed the luggage in the trunk of the car and he climbed in behind the wheel.  
"Business as usual, Miss Swan?" Shaun asked as the large mansion disappeared from view.  
"Business as usual, Shaun," Bella confirmed as she flicked through the messages left on her blackberry. Her pesky employer, Patrick, who managed the hotel while she was away, had left a lengthy message about several clients staying in there hotel.  
"Time for a new manager," Bella mumbled to herself as she began her reply to Patrick. Several hours later she was in Las Vegas, and coming into view was the Antoinette Hotel.


	2. Antoinette Hotel

**All characters excepted: Patrick, David, Melinda, Shaun, Kimberley, Amelia, Zara and Aaron, are owned by the awesome Stephenie Meyer.**

**DISCLAIMER: Roses are red, Violets are blue, I don't own Twilight, So you can't sue (Disclaimer rocks)**

* * *

The Antoinette Hotel was the biggest leap of faith that Bella had ever taken. Three years ago it was run down brothel. Then Bella bought it from a sleazy man for more money then it was worth. She had repaid this bad bout of business by breaking his neck. She had cleared the hotel of any bad debts and turned it into one of the best run hotels in Las Vegas. It catered to everyone. There was suites, rooms, a gym, a nightclub/strip club plus a single floor for the devoted gambler, not to mention the restaurant and the Olympic sized swimming pool. She only had the best people working for her and didn't settled for second rate service. The black limousine that had picked her up from the hotel, slid gracefully into the valet parking space in front of the hotel. Bella watched from behind the tinted windows as the bellboy straightened his uniform and several of the desk staff began clearing the mess that cluttered the check-in desk. The door swung open and she stepped out. She saw several of the clients staying at the hotel, do a double take but she ignored them. Walking commandingly into the hotel she was greeted by Patrick.  
"Miss Swan. Were so glad to have you back," he sucked up as he followed her into the elevator.  
"Shut it Patrick," she ordered as she pressed the button for the penthouse.  
"Miss Swan before you get settled in, I have a message for you from a Miss Alice Cullen," Patrick continued. Bella rubbed her temple. By the end of the day they would have a new hotel manager.  
"I don't want to hear it Patrick. If Miss Cullen rings again can you please tell her to leave me alone," Bella replied. The elevator doors slid open and Patrick followed the now extremely pissed off Bella Swan into her penthouse. "Leave Patrick. I can take care of business without your snivelling." Patrick looked longingly at Bella before leaving her alone. Picking up the phone she dialled the house number and waited several seconds before it was picked up.  
"Swan residence," David said, his British accent clearly heard.  
"David, is Melinda awake yet?" Bella asked.  
"Miss Swan, she out with Shaun for the day," David explained. Bella mentally smacked herself in the head. Shaun had promised to take Melinda to the zoo. Something Bella didn't seem to have time for these days.  
"I'll call again later," Bella said and hung up. Stretching out on the bed, she sighed. It was moments like this that Bella hated being alone. Being alone and unoccupied meant that, against her will, her mind began to drift.

_The pain had been excruciating. Her whole body and felt like it was on fire. Then as suddenly as it started, the pain was gone. Opening her eyes slowly she was greeted by five pairs of topaz eyes. Sitting up to quickly the world began to spin and she closed her eyes until the sensation passed.  
"How are you feeling, sweetheart?" Tanya asked in a calming voice. Bella looked around noticing that her eyesight had improved greatly and she could hear the birds off in the distance.  
"Fine," she replied and stood up to look at herself in the mirror. If vampires could faint, she was sure that she would have. There stood the most beautiful woman she had ever seen. Her dark chocolate hair travelled down her waist, shinny with curls at the ends. Her eyes, a dark red, but some home beautiful at the same time. Her curves were more obvious and she couldn't wait for the day that Edward saw her. A week later she left Denali, against the wishes of Tanya and her coven. She had been surprised to discover her immunity to human blood. She spent another year with Charlie before moving on. 18 months after becoming a vampire, she adopted Melinda who was 4_.

"Miss Swan," Patrick interrupted. "Kimberley needs you in the restaurant." Bella groaned to herself, climbed off the bed and followed Patrick to the third floor which housed the delectable flavours of the Seduction restaurant. Bella could pick Kimberley out a mile away, yet with her vampire eyes, it was much easier.  
"Kimberley, what's the problem?" Bella asked her employer who was skittering around the payment desk.  
"That's the problem?" Kimberley replied and pointed to a klutzy waitress who had just tripped and dropped a tray of used plates. "She needs to go Bella." Bella watched as the redhead got up, face as red as a tomato and began to clean up her mess.  
"Get someone to help her before she cuts herself and sues for injuries caused," Bella said in a bored tone. She was sick of hiring girls who thought the could do the job. Kimberley ordered several of the waiters to help clean up the mess and turned back to face Bella.  
"The new girl I hired is fabulous. However her talent is being put to use on the poles upstairs," Kimberley complained, referring to the strip club on the seventh floor.  
"I'll go and check her out. In the mean time fire her. Make sure the payout is good," Bella suggested and took the elevator up to the seventh floor. It hadn't been her idea to turn a whole floor into a strip club but after consulting several accountants, she realised the profits were huge. People could enjoy the club in the comforts of their own hotel. Striding through the dimly lit club she spotted Amelia, the manager of the club.  
"Mia," she called out and the gorgeous blonde turned to fave her boss. A genuine smile appeared and Amelia greeted Bella enthusiastically.  
"Bella, what are you doing here? You should be spending more time with that gorgeous daughter of yours," Mia said as she hugged Bella hard.  
"Business never sleeps," Bella replied and scanned the crowded club. "Kimberley is complaining that one of her best waitresses is working up here." Mia groaned and pointed to one of the girls in the far corner. Bella thanked her with a smile and walked towards the new girl.  
"Bella Swan," she announced and stuck her hand out to the startled girl.  
"Zara Harris," the girl replied shaking her hand.  
"Kimberley needs you down in the restaurant. She will organise your hours and your pay," Bella instructed. Zara nodded and took off towards the door. Bella glided back over to the bar and took a seat, turning her full attention to Aaron, the bartender.  
"Good afternoon, Miss Bella. What can I get you?" he asked with a friendly smile. Aaron had been working for Bella since the hotel opened and he was never one to disappoint. He was also the one he went to when she needed to lift the sexual tension that unexpectedly took over.  
"I'm fine Aaron. Just checking up on business," Bella replied and threw him a smile.  
"You need anything just let me know," he said with a wink and went to serve three men at the end of the bar. Bella spun around on the bar stool and surveyed the club. She allowed herself, for the first time in months, to feel proud that she had accomplished something without the help of Edward.


	3. Carlisle and Esme

**Hey, sorry it's taken me awhile to update. I've had so many ideas for fics and ive been working hard on them. I hope you all enjoy and please check out my other fics. Disclaimers in other chapters.**

* * *

"The tigers were huge mummy," Melinda was saying as Bella stepped out of the elevator and took of her shoes.  
"Did you have fun?" Bella asked and slipped off her jacket, throwing it on the coat rack. She froze suddenly as she realised she wasn't alone. "Melinda, honey, mummy has to go but I'll call you in the morning. I love you."  
The closed her phone and took in a deep breath. The scent was strong and she glided quietly across the room. She saw something move to her left and before she could make another move the light flicked on.  
"Oh my Carlisle," Alice Cullen squealed and ran towards Bella. Bella stared in disbelief and held her hand up for Alice to stop.  
"What are you doing here, in my room?" Bella spat. "You have no right to be here."  
"You wouldn't return any of my calls and I was worried," Alice replied, anger in her words.  
"Leave Alice. I don't want you here," Bella replied and flipped open her mobile phone, dialling the front desk. "Pack your bags, Patrick, and get out of my hotel."  
"It's not his fault," Alice argued.  
"Get.Out," Bella said, her eyes going completely black. Alice stared for the longest time then danced towards the elevator. In the blink of an eye she was gone. Bella sank to the floor and for the first time in five years she cried. Her body was shaking with tearless sobs and she wished desperately that for just one night she could sleep and have meaningless dreams. She had finally admitted to herself that she was unhappy.

"I have never seen her so angry," Alice said as she paced the hotel room. Jasper Hale watched his wife as he tried to calm her down. "She isn't Bella anymore."  
"But she is a vampire, like Tanya said," Jasper said. Alice continued to pace. "Are you going to tell Edward?"  
Alice stopped pacing and stared at her husband. She sighed and collapsed into his lap.  
"I don't know. What am I going to tell him if i do?" Alice asked. An internal battle was raging as to whether to tell her brother about his ex-girlfriend or not. Jasper stayed quiet.  
"We should go and stay at her hotel," Alice suddenly said and in the blink of an eye she had everything packed and ready to go. "And I think we should call Emmett. Bella always had a soft spot for him."  
Jasper smiling lovingly at his wife and pulled out his phone. While Alice checked them out, Jasper organised to meet Emmett and Rosalie at the Antoinette Hotel. Two hours later the four were checked in.  
"Rose and I are going to the casino," Alice called out and the two left.  
"Why do I get the feeling you and Alice are hiding something from us?" Emmett asked as he eyed his brother. Jasper shrugged and finished tying his laces.  
"We're going upstairs," Jasper replied. "Please control yourself when we get there."  
"And where would that be exactly?" Emmett asked, a mischief twinkle in his eye.  
"Strippers," Jasper announced with forced enthusiasm. Alice had mentioned something about Bella being there and he wanted to check out the new Bella. Maybe he could talk to her without too much trouble.

"Thank you for the ice cream mummy," Melinda said as she held Bella's hand in her left and her chocolate ice cream in the right.  
"Anything for you princess," Bella replied and watched as her daughter munched on the ice cream. Bella didn't feel the need to pretend in front of her daughter. When Melinda was around she was the Bella that she had been when she was human. In front of others she was the powerful ass kicking Bella that her workers feared.  
"How long are you home this time?" Melinda asked and gazed at her mother with wonder in her brown eyes.  
"I have to go back tomorrow, but I thought you might like to come," Bella said. Melinda's smile said it all and she hugged Bella's leg.  
"Thank you thank you thank you mummy. I'll be good, I promise," Melinda said. Bella smiled and they continued walking. Although not a favourite past time of her human years, Bella now loved to shop and Melinda was only too happy to go along. Bella would give Melinda the world if she asked for it.  
"How about some new shoes. Can't have you looking less then perfect tomorrow," Bella said. Melinda nodded and threw the rest of her ice cream in the rubbish bin.  
"Bella?" a soft voice asked and she turned around. She took in the sight of Carlisle and Esme Cullen. As much as she tried to feel anger towards them, she couldn't. In a way they were her parents and she couldn't forget all that they had done for her when she was human.  
"Hello," Bella said. Carlisle and Esme took in the vision of the new Bella.  
"It's so good to see you again," Esme said and held her arms for a hug. Bella smiled and hugged the older woman.  
"And you," Bella replied. Melinda tugged on Bella's hand and Esme's gaze fell on the small girl.  
"Melinda, honey, this is Doctor Cullen and Mrs Cullen," Bella introduced. Melinda stuck out her small hand. Esme took it softly in her own and shook it. Carlisle copied his wife. His topaz eyes then rested on Bella.  
"What happened?" he finally asked. Bella sighed. She had been waiting for this question.  
"Not here. Would you mind coming over to my house?" she asked. She quickly wrote down her address on the back of her business card and handed it too them. "See you in an hour."  
Bella watched as they walked off and completely forgetting Melinda's shoes they walked back to the car.

An hour later, Melinda was outside playing with her puppy dog while Carlisle, Esme and Bella were seated in the living room.  
"Your mostly here to know what happened, right?" Bella asked as she fiddled with a coaster on the coffee table.  
"Mostly," Carlisle replied. Bella sighed.  
"Three weeks after you left I went up to Denali looking for Edward. I was ready to beg him to come back to Forks. Instead I found Tanya. I asked her to change me and she did. End of story," Bella said. "Although, I thought Tanya would have told you herself."  
"No she never mentioned the change. Just that you had been looking for Edward. She said you stayed a week and then went back to Forks," Esme said.  
"I did stay with her for a week after I was changed. For some strange reason I can't smell human blood. Almost considered a career as a doctor," Bella answered and threw Carlisle a warm smile.  
"Must have been your aversion to it as a human," Carlisle reasoned. Bella shrugged.  
"Either way, I'm able to run my own hotel and not have to worry about eating half the guests."  
"Hotel?" Esme queried.  
"I'm surprised Alice hasn't told you. I own a hotel in Las Vegas. The Antoinette Hotel," Bella said. When Esme gave her a questioning look, she continued. "Alice paid a visit a few nights ago."  
"That must be why Rosalie and Emmett suddenly took off for Las Vegas," Carlisle said more to Esme then to Bella. Bella groaned. This was just what she needed. However, curiosity got the better of her.  
"How's Edward?" she asked. She tried to sound indifferent, like she didn't care, but deep down she felt a tug at her dead heart.  
"He's good. He's with Tanya in Denali at the moment. He'll be joining us down here soon," Carlisle answered.  
"Sorry to bother you Miss Swan but your have a phone call," David said, appearing from the kitchen.  
"Thank you David," Bella said. She turned to Carlisle and Esme. "Excuse me a minute."  
She entered her office and picked up line one.  
"Bella. We need your help. A couple of guys are causing a few problems and refuse to leave until they talk to you. I told them you were out of town but they demanded they see you," Amelia said. This was just what Bella needed.  
"I'll be there in a couple of hours," Bella replied and hung up.  
"David," she called out as she re-entered the living room. "Please take Melinda upstairs and pack her suitcase. Also have Nickolai have the plane ready to leave in half an hour."  
"I guess that's our cue to leave," Carlisle said and stood up.  
"I'm sorry. There is a problem at the hotel and they need me. Please stop by and if your ever in Las Vegas, feel free to stay at the hotel," Bella said and hugged both Carlisle and Esme. 45 minutes later, Bella and Melinda were on their way to Las Vegas.


End file.
